Display structures are useful for increasing retail traffic toward a particular grouping of merchandise. Because space is often limited in retail stores, display space is at a premium. Hence, in tight spaces display structures are particularly useful for supporting merchandise and additionally displaying signage or other conspicuous indicia to attract customer attention to the merchandise. For example, the signage may extend upright from a side portion of a vertical display structure for visibility to customers walking by. In other cases, display structures include low tech interactive components, such as rotating panels or racks, or high tech components, such as interactive displays for inclusion of signage or indicia. Signage can be attached to a display structure for directing a customer to a designated location in a retail store and/or used to alert the customer of a sale or discount event in progress. In any case, a variety of differently configured display structures are used to promote customer interest.